Damaged
by MusicGurl8192
Summary: Clary just moved to a new town Windsor Hollow from New York, with her Father. There she wants to start a new Life, even if it's only for a few hours. She starts making Friends but makes sure none of them find out her past, but that plan goes out the window when Jace Lightwood comes into her Life. She starts falling for him and just when things go perfect, her past comes back.


Chapter 1 : Friend.

Clary slows down as she finds herself have fallen to the ground after what seemed, a forever of running. She looked up at the Night sky and inhaled sharply, and out of breath. But she was to mad to be laying around on the stupid pavement, on the stupid ground! I sat myself up and paced back in fourth in circles until I caught my eye on a a Car, and stupidly I kicked it. Hard. I then let out a croak from the pain coming from my leg , I didn't scream unless I wanted to wake up the whole Street. I then noticed I had put a dent in the Car and walked away until I found myself feeling guitly and walked back, and emptied my pockets of every dollar to every cent and placed it on the hood. Then I walked away. I found myself caught in thought until I hit a Lamppost on the street.

''Ouch!'' It made me even more mad, but I contained myself and moved on forward.

I then finally took notice to my surroundings and thought, _wait Clary where are you going ?_

Then I stopped myself and sighed, not much I can do now.. I'm lost. But I found myself not caring. I then decided I had to find my way Home, but found my feet disagreeing with me and turned the corner walking on the sidewalk. I looked around it was dark, most of the Shops were closed, the Lamppost the only thing allowing me to see the streets. I remember when I first drove into this Town, seeing the sign 'Welcome to Windsor Hollow' and then a bunch of trees until a few Buildings came in sight, it's has this feeling of being deserted in the middle of a desert, with it's small buildings and shops but looking Modern and edgy at the same time. My mind came back to the present, when I turned to an ally big eough to fit a car, where at the side of the Building there was a Door, and then a sign coming down from the top saying 'Pandemonian' on it.

_Wow, a Club. _Then I thought,_ why not..?!_

Which was my rebellious side, whenever I get mad I get the need to do something against my morals to feel better. I have never been to a Club before. Because i'm only just 16 and my Father has a tight leash on me. My Father would never allow this kind of transaction, which put a slight devious grin on my face, well I felt it. I was to mad to show any Emotion at the moment, so I headed to the door to go in.

Instead a Bodyguard came from the other side of the door, I observed his face, things you get for being an Artist. He had a spikey Blue hair that looked like sticks sprouting from his head, and when he came more into the light I could see his Asian heritage. He wasn't that attractive , due to how you could hardly see his face at all. His face was so fat you had to concentrate to see his eyes.

While I was observing him I hadn't even noticed that he said something. ''Um. What?''

'' Are you coming in or not?!'' he replied I sensed the annoyance in his voice.

''Oh, yeah. '' I said.

He then opened the door fully and I rushed inside, not looking back.

When I was inside the room was filled with People dancing and at the sides there were tables where some were drinking. There were colored lights flashing around the room, and music so loud hell could go loose outside and we'd never know.

I started walking through the crowd of People trying to get to the back of the Club like a fish trying to swim through oily water. I then rested myself on a table, consuming everything I see, when while my eyes dart through the room in a near corner, I see a couple making out. I was about to force my eyes aways until I notice that the Girl is trying to get out of this Guy's grasp, it then seems like he's about to go some where more ''private''. I hear in they're conversation, the girl is telling hmi to stop and he starts feeling her up. I hesitate, should I go up and stop him ? Or do I just let it go ? Without even choosing an answer I walk over there, I pull him off her. He turns around surprised and then his face turns to anger.

I start telling him to back off, he chuckles and replies ''Is this some friend of your's Izzy ? Let me guess a jealous little Girlfriend of yours? '' turning to me. ''It's okay Princess, we can share. I am sure there's enough of her to go around.'' he put's on a gruesome grin.

I wanted to throw up, instead I punched him in the face. He knocked himself hitting the wall and fell scrambled on the floor.

The Girl supposedly called Izzy looked surprised. She then looked at me angrily saying ''What have you done! Ray, baby! Are you okay?'' she looked down on him without doing anything.

_Seriously? I just saved you from this Perverted Ray and you defend him? Why can't she see something goods when it's in front of her ? And why do I feel so much like man now._

''Oh sorry, I didn't mean to saved you from almost being taken advantage from!'' I replied sharply.

Before she could reply back, Security came -someone must have called them- while they helped perverted Ray up and asked him what had happened. He said that these two Girl's just came up to him and offered to sleep with him, when he declined they get hell-o mad at him, when the crazy red head punched him in the face.

I protest but instead of calling the Police or doing anything they just kick me and the Girl out, telling us to never come back again or they will call the Police.

Izzy then say's ''Thanks a lot! Now I'm kicked out! All because you had to put you're stupid nose in my business!'' she's mad all over and pacing back and fourth until I reply.

''What?! He was going to take advantage of you! What was I supposed to do? Let you become his playtoy?!''

''I...'' she looks like she's about to protest but instead she pauses and seems to be in thought and then her face smoothens. ''I'm sorry, you're right.''

I look up at her and gasp, I didn't really think she was the type to admit that. Tall, Skinny and Beautiful. Defineletly not my crowd.

''I.. I guess, I was just mad that... that I was made a fool of.'' she starts to get tears in her eyes. ''That piece of trash. I should have been the one to punch him! I hate him so much. I mean. There is never a decent Guy for me. Ever. When a Guy see's me... all they ever want is a one night stand. And...'' she hesitates noticing how private she was getting. She looks at me with embarrassment. ''I'm sorry.. I'm ranting. I didn't mean to say those things. I mean especially to a stranger!'' she almost starts babbling again, but stops herself.

''It's fine. Honestly, you can rant all you want. You have every right to. The only thing I can't understand is why you'd go for the Guy, I mean he's as beautiful as a rat! I think the thing to worry about the most is if you're going blind.'' I said.

She then grinned. Cleaning the tears from her eyes and said ''Yeah, he looks like a rat doesn't he?''

''Yep. And why God created Men, I don't know.'' she giggled a little and agreed.

We started talking for a while, talking about Men and how big jerks they are and then start talking about or Lives, as well. More hers then mine. It felt good actually. At first I listened her ranting and goodness does she talk when she let's herself. Then we start talking about me , and she asked my opinions and actually listened to what I said. Which was a really weird turn from her yelling at me to us getting so personal. Then we started making jokes. It was so weird for me, since I have never actually had a Girl Friend or even a Friend. I mean I've had some in the past, but never like this. It was weird finding myself finding it easy to open up to her, I guess because we knew either of us wouldn't judge. I learned a lot about her, like I knew her for years.

We actually had more in common then I thought. I could tell that she was a hard cookie on the outside but a really softy on the inside. Which I tend to do a lot.

She started telling me about how partially she goes for awful Guy's because she wants to get attention from her Parents, and then she realizes she has to go home. We spent about 2 hours talking, sitting on a bench in a park, we then exchanged numbers. Saying if I or she ever need to talk to call each other. I then start going home, and surprisingly I find my way there 2 hours later, but I was in a good mood. I felt better Izzy was the first ever friend I had, or even got personal with. I'm not gonna lie there are things I kept back, things I never wanted to tell anybody. My Body shuddered at the thought, and tears and pain coursed through me, but I fought it. I thought of the good things. I made my first Friend.

**A/N : My First Story tell me what you think!**


End file.
